Not every Monday morning is so bad 2
by indehed
Summary: Christian returns to the flat after some early morning PT sessions to find Syed walking around the flat in just a towel...


**Title: Not every Monday morning is so bad... 2**

**Author: indehed**

**Fandom: Eastenders**

**Pairing: Christian/Syed**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Please assume spoilers apply through current storylines/time (June 2011)**

**This story portrays a canon homosexual relationship between two men,**

**Summary: Christian returns to the flat after some early morning PT sessions to find Syed walking around the flat in just a towel...**

* * *

><p>"What are you up to?" Christian asked as the door closed behind him. He stood in the doorway, his vest soaked through with a mixture of sweat and rain, and found Syed wandering around the living room in a towel.<p>

"I'm organising the laundry."

"I thought you were going to mosque?"

"I decided not to go today."

Christian threw his keys in the bowl on the table. "Sy, I thought it was easier on your day off. Now you're going to be cranky tomorrow when you have to get up super early to make up for it and then you'll just stay cranky until you get your next lie in."

Syed put his hands on his hips and glared at Christian. "I will not be cranky!"

Christian just looked for a moment at how Syed was standing, hands on his hips like a teapot and tapping his foot impatiently. He bit his lip trying to stop himself from bursting but he couldn't help it and was laughing within seconds.

"What's so funny?" Syed demanded.

Christian put a hand to his chest and gestured up and down Syed with the other. "Your annoyed face... it doesn't work when you're all... pretty in pink...!" He almost doubled over in laughter as it hit him again.

"You can be so juvenile." Syed rolled his eyes, threw a dirty t-shirt at Christian and then went back to sorting everything out. There was a pile of clothing on the sofa, including that morning's pyjamas that Syed had already given a bit of a pre-wash to so as not to feel embarrassed when he took them to the launderette later. He didn't want to think about Mrs Branning seeing proof of what they got up to in private. Christian came round the sofa and dropped the t-shirt back into the pile in front of Syed.

"I'm off for a shower." He kissed Syed's cheek. "I can't believe you're not dressed yet. What have you been doing since I left? I've had two clients in that time. You better not have gone back to bed..."

"I've been..." he sighed, "I made you breakfast, I did some cleaning up, I had a shower... I may not have gone to mosque but I still prayed... there's been plenty to occupy my time."

"Well, I'm free until the afternoon now, if you want to help occupy _my_ time a bit."

Christian squeezed Syed's hand and tried to pull him to the bathroom with him but Syed stood his ground.

"No, I've got things to do."

"Without getting dressed?"

"I just didn't yet. There's no ulterior motive. Not everything I do is designed to make you desperate for me," Syed said theatrically.

"Still does though." Christian winked as he let go of Syed's hand. He pulled off his vest and added it to the pile of laundry in front of them. He shucked his trainers and then pulled off his tracksuit bottoms and socks and threw them on as well. Syed watched the whole time, hoping against hope that his body would do the sensible thing and not respond to the stimuli.

"What about those?" He gestured to Christian's underwear.

"I've had them on for two hours."

"If your trousers are dirty and sweaty then those are too," Christian couldn't fault Syed's logic.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Christian pushed his underwear down and lifted them with his foot to grab them. He held them by just two fingers and then dropped them on the pile. "Happy now?"

Syed looked over Christian's body, purposely doing it slowly to wind Christian up, in more ways that one, as he appreciated his view. "Perfectly," he smirked. "Now go have your shower."

"Invitation still stands if you want to join me." Christian backed away from him, his steps slow and careful so he didn't trip up.

"I just had a shower half an hour ago."

"Spoil sport."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hot... steamy... shower..." Christian tempted.

"You best have it while the water's hot then." Luckily he was turned away from Christian and checking a pair of jeans to make sure the pockets were empty. Otherwise, Christian might have seen his resolve beginning to shake.

"Urgh. You're no fun."

"I'm great fun. Right now, I'm also busy."

"Pleeeaaase."

Syed turned his head to see Christian leaning on the door frame and pouting. He kept his cool though, this was a game now, and he was going to win. "No," he said resolutely. "Go."

"Fine!" Christian threw over his shoulder as he finally went into the bathroom, the door slamming shut in his petulance. Syed just smiled.

He'd won that round. He also considered that morning a win, as he'd been able to ply Christian into some Monday morning indulgence and also made the other man late. Here he was, a couple of hours later, winding Christian up again by still parading around the flat in nothing but a towel and mostly wet hair. Of course he'd done it on purpose. On days when he was in the mood to, like today, he took great delight in seeing Christian cope with everyday tasks while being completely turned on.

He knew Christian liked his devious side and this morning he was using it to his full advantage.

He finished up the laundry bags and put them by the door neatly, then took down the shopping list that was pinned to the fridge. They really needed to go out later and get supplies in. As he stood in the kitchen a while later, he heard the shower turning off. A few moments after that a cry rang out around the flat.

"SY?" Christian shouted through the door.

"What?" Syed responded.

"Did you use the last clean towel?"

"Uh... yeah, maybe? Sorry!"

The door opened and Christian ducked his head around the corner.

"Pass me yours." He held his hand out.

"No. Get your own."

Christian rolled his eyes, glared at Syed and then appeared to make his decision and came running out of the bathroom, naked and dripping wet. He left a trail of wet footprints on the floor as he came out.

"Where's the laundry bag?"

"You are not going rummaging for a dirty towel."

"I need something, look at me!" Syed did, and he very much appreciated the view.

"Just... dry naturally."

"I'll freeze to death."

"It's summer!"

"It's freezing!"

Syed leaned back against the fridge and watched Christian standing there, creating a small puddle by the sofa as some more water dripped from him. He was enjoying this now. He adjusted his towel around himself briefly, but not enough to give Christian the impression he was going to take it off for him.

"You don't look cold to me."

"Yeah?"

"Nope. You look hot."

Christian smirked and dropped his head to his chest as he laughed. "Really..." He said as he sidled over to Syed. "Maybe we could create a little steam in the kitchen with our heat..." He ran a hand along Syed's waist and pulled him into a hug. He leaned in to kiss him, his lips playing almost close enough to touch.

In an instant, Syed felt his towel ripped from around him, like a cloth pulled from under a fully laden table, and Christian darted away to the other side of the sofa, placing it as a barrier between them, and toweled off quickly. He ran it over his head briefly and then tied it around his waist. All the while, Syed had watched him. He knew if he tried to go around the sofa, Christian would go the other way. If he climbed over it, Christian would run in another direction.

"Give it back."

"No." Christian responded smugly.

"Fine. Keep it. I need to get dressed anyway. Maybe I'll just go to the laundry bag and look out some day old pants and four day old jeans...I've got no where to go today so what do I care if I slob around..."

"Oh, that's a real turn on." Christian said sarcastically.

"Exactly."

"Sy, you are not going to wear old pants."

"Stop me, Mr Fashion." He challenged.

"Fine."

Christian circled back around the sofa, and as Syed made his way to the front door archway, Christian grabbed him from behind and held tightly around his waist so he couldn't lean down.

"How about a compromise?" Christian asked, his voice muffled behind Syed's shoulder.

"What kind of compromise?" Syed wondered, warily.

"Just..." Christian slowly released Syed's waist, then a moment later, Syed felt the towel going around his waist as well, though it was now around both of them and it meant Christian was tightly pressed against his back, held in place by the towel that could barely cope with staying up when curled around both of their bodies at once. "Sharing."

"Huh." Syed pushed back slightly into Christian, feeling his body pressed against the length of his.

"Sharing is caring."

"Sharing towels?"

Christian laughed and he ducked his head down, his lips meeting Syed's shoulder. "Among other things."

"Slight problem."

"What?"

"It's very difficult to walk when you're attached to me." To prove his point, Syed tried to take a step away but Christian had to stop him before the towel fell completely from both of them. Now the only real way to keep it up was to hold it in place by hand.

"You raise a valid point," Christian conceded.

"So what now, genius?"

"We may have to compromise in another direction."

Before Syed could question what Christian meant, the towel was dropped from between them. Christian still had one hand grasped in the pink material and with one hand he turned Syed to face him, then held each end of the towel behind him, so he could use it to hook and pull Syed closer. Now Syed was trapped between it and Christian, and their faces were so close their breath mingled and Syed could feel Christian's stubble against his cheek.

"Interesting." Syed breathed against Christian's lips.

"I thought so," Christian answered, twisting his hands in the towel and pulling Syed in tighter even though it didn't seem possible to do so.

Syed flicked his tongue out against Christian's bottom lip and ran it along before pushing into Christian's mouth. Syed was the only one able to use his hands and he trailed one up to cup Christian's face while the other curled into his chest hair, his fingertips then traveling down onto Christian's stomach and lower, tantalisingly close before heading round his hip and up his back.

Christian began to move them, he walked the few steps backwards until the back of his thighs hit the sofa and he perched on the end of it without breaking the contact between their kisses. Now Syed towered above him. Christian kept a good grip on the towel, he moved it down from Syed's waist, over his backside and used it to pull up from his thighs. Syed brought a leg forward as the weight shifted and then they fell back over the sofa, Christian's head falling over the end of the sofa.

Syed lifted Christian's head, his hand curled at the back of his neck. Their noses rubbed together as they laughed at how they'd ended up and their bellies rubbed against each other with the movement.

"Try and twist to the side," Christian said, hoping they could get further up the couch again.

"I can't. My leg is caught in the towel."

"Wait," Christian said. Trying to hold his head up further he moved how he was holding the towel up and under Syed's armpits instead. He was refusing to let go of it altogether and this would do while they moved about. "How about now?"

Syed laughed again as they struggled to move themselves. Christian's backside eventually found the sofa cushion. His legs were still splayed over the back of the sofa and Syed had moved so that he was half on top of Christian, their legs between each others' and he had one arm trapped underneath Christian's back.

"Well that was sexy." Syed said as they settled in again.

Christian pulled the towel across Syed's back and away. He held it in one hand then used it to try and smack Syed's bum, though it barely made a noise when it contacted his flesh.

"Ow." Syed pouted.

"Liar," Christian smiled. "Come here, you." Christian twisted his free hand into Syed's hair, his fingers trying to get a good hold as he devoured Syed's mouth with open, noisy kisses that ramped up the sexual energy between them yet again. He pushed his body up against Syed, the towel sitting loosely against Syed's back with Christian's hand lazily tracing circles on the dip of his lower back. He shifted, allowing Syed to free his trapped arm.

Christian's hand trailed down Syed's neck, shoulder and over his arm where he grabbed hold of his wrist. He was then able to let go of the towel long enough to reach out and find Syed's other hand. Holding onto both he pulled them behind Syed's back.

Syed smiled against Christian's mouth. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see." Christian answered. He laid Syed's hands on top of the towel then let go long enough to grab both ends of the pink material and pulled them over to tie a knot around Syed's wrists. The towel was still soft and loose and if Syed wanted he could easily get out of the hold but he didn't struggle against it at all. The angle Syed's arms were pulled back at meant his body was now just a dead weight on top of Christian, and he wouldn't be able to move unless Christian moved him.

"Inventive."

"I thought so."

Christian's hands were now completely free to roam over Syed's body. He took his time, starting by pushing Syed's hair back from his eyes, before moving them in tandem down each shoulder, under to his sides and down to his hips. One hand curled round underneath Syed's buttocks, his fingers dancing so close, and dipping in against him as they moved back up his spine. Syed's head dropped onto Christian's shoulder, his tongue darting out to lick against his neck and shoulder, unable to close his mouth as he just lay on top of Christian, feeling his touch.

Christian pushed one hand back down Syed's spine, as he reached his lower back he stalled in his movements and moved his other hand, letting it find its way between their bodies, delving under their hot skin. Syed lifted his hips slightly, trying to give Christian the space to move and Christian's fingers curled around his cock right as he pushed his finger against Syed's entrance.

Syed moved his legs as much as he could, widening them, hooking them over Christian's as he tried to get his knees into a better position so he could push up and into Christian's hand. Christian teased Syed's body with his fingers, keeping the pressure on him while his other hand kept a firm grasp on Syed's cock and began a steady, slow rhythm.

"Come on..."

"You like that?" Christian teased.

Syed could only groan in response and Christian could feel the other man's teeth against his neck, knowing that Syed would bite down when it got tougher on him. He leaned his head back, forcing a dip into the cushioned sofa and he lifted one leg, bracing it on the back of the sofa and his knee pushed up against Syed's balls, rubbing against them as their bodies moved together just adding to the build up of pressure inside Syed. Christian was waiting to feel Syed bite down. He knew the man too well. He knew that once Syed felt he needed to grip onto Christian's neck would be a moment just close to too close and he'd be able to back off.

He pushed one finger just inside Syed and sped up the pumping of his cock and when he whispered to Syed just what he wanted to do to him, Syed could take no more and with a growl his teeth began to sink into Christian's shoulder and at that, Christian relaxed himself, taking his hands away from Syed as fast as possible, leaving him bereft.

"No... Christian..."

Syed pushed down hard on top of Christian's body, trying to get himself off but it was difficult when he had his hands tied. He pulled himself free of the bindings in one swift movement and reached for Christian's hands, pinning them to the side of the sofa.

There was a fire in his eyes as Syed raised his head to look at Christian's smug face. "You bastard," he huffed, his voice dripping with his desire. "I hate you so much sometimes."

"No, you don't. You love when I tease you."

Syed let go of Christian's arms and cupped his face with both hands. He leaned down so their foreheads touched and he could breath Christian in, "You get so smug when you're right."

He didn't give Christian a chance to answer. Instead, his lips grabbed hold of Christian's, their teeth and tongues clashing as he sucked against Christian in a way that left them both utterly breathless, pulling Christian's bottom lip between his hugged Syed close to him, enveloping him in his arms as they rocked together, Syed unable to stop moving as the frustration was still in his body. Their cocks teased each other with contact between their bodies.

Syed's legs hooked fully around Christian and he pulled them round and down so they were able to lie flat on the sofa, with Syed still above the other man. Now he was in a position to be more in control. He grabbed the towel from where it was: half on his back, half on the sofa. He sat back, straddling Christian's hips and he covered the towel around his hands and then wrapped it around Christian's cock.

The roughness of the material coupled with the tight hold Syed had on him made Christian's head fly back as he arched his back. Syed pumped Christian's cock with a sly smile, reveling in the facial expressions Christian made. With his eyes tightly closed as Syed pleasured him, it made Syed feel like a voyeur and he bit his lip as he watched.

Syed leaned forward, bracing himself on one hand as he sped up the movement. For Christian, the rough texture of the towel was almost painful but was outweighed by the pleasure and felt exhilarating.

"Oh God, Sy... yes...!" One of Christian's hands joined Syed's but was unable to hold properly, his other reached out and grabbed Syed's bicep. "Feels so good... oh god... make me come...!"

Syed slowed, just as Christian had, and Christian let out a plaintive moan, his eyes opening. They took their time to focus as he looked up at Syed.

"Open your legs," Syed commanded as he shifted on top so that he was kneeling between Christian's thighs.

He held his fingers to Christian's mouth and watched as the other man sucked them in, coating them, his tongue darting out to each one. Syed pulled his hand back and spat on it before moving it underneath Christian's body. The first finger pushed inside him and he gripped harder on Christian's cock as he did so. Moving his finger in and out, he felt Christian's muscles relax around him as he added a second, all the while, keeping Christian's attention on his cock and the towel.

Before Christian had any time to think, he pulled his fingers out. Hooking one of Christian's legs over his shoulder while Christian wrapped the other around his back, he lined himself up and slowly pushed inside. He wanted to push deep inside but he took his time, letting Christian get used to the feeling until he was almost fully sheathed.

He pulled back. He pushed in again. He repeated to himself as distraction to hold himself back. His eyes were closed. He pushed in. He pushed out. He wanted to take his time.

His hold on Christian changed, he twisted the towel with him as he started again with slowly rhythm. In. Out. A little further in each time. He twisted his hand.

"Syed, please."

"You feel so good."

Syed leaned forward. Christian's knee came up and met his own chest. Syed licked Christian's neck, he kissed his chin. Christian's hand grabbed hold of Syed's hair and tugged hard.

"Give it to me... come on... you feel so good inside me..."

"Tell me you want it... you want it hard... fast..."

"Fuck yes, take me so hard..."

Syed was spurred on. Christian began swearing more, telling Syed over and over to push hard, to take him. He was in control but losing it at the same time as he brain refused to work and all he could think about was the pleasure. Before long he felt the build inside him, the fire in his belly and the heat surge through him as he came inside Christian. He collapsed forward, thrusting still into his orgasm...

"Sy, don't stop... make me come...!"

His foggy brain was able to work long enough to pull so hard on Christian's cock, through the towel, to make the other man explode as he came, some staying in the towel, but there was a stickiness forming between them, mingling with the sweat.

Syed let go of the towel. He braced himself with both hands and pulled out of Christian before collapsing forward into his broad chest.

"Fuck me, Sy... I know we're good together, but that was something else."

Syed moved and Christian winced as his sensitive cock was rubbed against. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It feels like it's going to fall off but right now I don't even care."

Christian was a boneless heap below him. Syed turned Christian's head to the side so he was able to lazily kiss him, he then rested his head against Christian's ear and felt himself being enveloped in his arms again.

"We should use props more often," Christian laughed and Syed felt his body shake as he did so, but he wasn't sure if it was still feeling shaky from the sex or the ripples of Christian's laughter.

"I like to think of you as one big prop."

"Thanks. And here I thought you loved me for my sparkling personality."

Syed's arm felt clammy and sticky as he moved it up so his hand could curl around the back of Christian's neck. "That too." He nuzzled against the side of Christian's head. "I love you so much. I really do."

"I love you, too." Christian automatically replied, but he meant it, wholly.

"You're so beautiful," Syed breathed.

Christian lifted a hand to Syed's cheek, and lightly stroked the back of his fingers against the soft skin. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to, they just let the moment pass between them silently.

Christan took a deep breath and sighed. "Don't make me late for my sessions this afternoon or I'll kill you."

"You've got hours yet."

"My point exactly, sexy!" he grinned as Syed opened his eyes again and met his.

Biting his bottom lip, Syed looked up at Christian from hooded eyes. "I think I need to take another shower."


End file.
